


I Didn't Do Anything!

by TenshiEren14



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ....Yeah. It's smut...., Don't blame Kise, Good Guy Aomine, Good Guy Aomine to the rescue... again, Happy Reading~~~, I think it's Smut, Kise WHYYYYYY??????, Kise is my bae, M/M, Model Kise, Multi, Never trust Kise with your lovers people, Nurse! Kise, Oh look Tetsu is tall, Pilot Kise, Taiga and Daiki are asswipes, We have a sick purple giant in need of cuddles, Why do I feel like my tags keep getting weirder??, uhhhhhhh.....smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/TenshiEren14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many moments in which Kise Ryouta is blamed for incident that he had no business being close to. A.K.A, Kise needs to buy a watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Eren here and I’m sorry everyone, I’m such a terrible person. I’ve completely dropped everything and disappeared off the face of the earth… oh well hi!  
> I’m still not back for good, that requires one more week, however, I do have a little GoM story for the ones who are willing to read and enjoy it. Well, more like a collection since I really can’t handle starting anymore set stories and not being able to update them until like two month later. No, it doesn’t work like that at all.  
> Anyway, that little thing aside, please enjoy me taking out my stress on pretty little Kise here~!

Kagami groaned as Aomine grazed his teeth against his ear, his longer than usual (has anyone else noticed this?!) canines biting greedily at the appendage. The red haired male glared slightly at his attacker, snorting at the lusty look in the panther’s eyes before glancing towards the television once more.

He had simply been watching some action movie on the channel and the couch was rather comfy so he decided that he wasn’t going to get up, after all boarding in a house where the entire Generation of Miracles lived was a very tiring experience, what with Midorima’s OCD and constant buying of lucky items, Akashi’s ridiculous mood swings that constantly switched from homicidal to sparkly and changed so quickly that it was terrifying to have to guess which mood he was in at that point, Aomine’s ridiculous libido, Murasakibara’s unwillingness to do… anything and Kise’s quirky habits (seriously, NO ONE goes all the way to Italy to bring back boxed pasta). Kagami supposed that he should be honoured that such amazing players accepted him into their personal circle but it was a bit too much, honestly.

Aomine was trailing his hands down his chest and Kagami was just about done with this, he just wanted to watch Vin Diesel face off against Dwayne Johnson and probably hope that they make-out or something. He bucked harshly, throwing Aomine off balance a bit before kicking out with his feet and, in the process of successfully getting his aggressor off, also succeeded in sending his through the coffee table.

The glass coffee table.

And he was now a dead man.

Aomine looked shocked, it was obvious that the glass hadn’t hurt him apart from a few shards here and there, but he was wide-eyed and staring straight at Kagami. There were a couple moments of silence before Aomine’s shocked features slowly curled into something that was the cross between undeniably satisfied and incredibly amused. He got off of the spot on the floor he had been lying in and dusted the small shards and debris that clung to his black shirt before navigating himself through the shards and resting his hand against Kagami’s shoulder and smirking widely, “You know you’re screwed now, right?”

The tiger made a vague sound of understanding in the back of his throat, a cross between a low whine and an exasperated breath that described pretty accurately what was going through Kagami’s mind. Dark maroon eyes stared at the table as if wanting to will the pieces of the table back together with telepathy that wasn’t existent. He acknowledged what Aomine had said. Before completely understanding what the ganguro had whispered to him.

His eyes narrowed, “It wasn’t my fault! It was yours; you were the one that fell through the table!”

Aomine raised an eyebrow before the hand that was on Kagami’s shirt was twisting and pulling him into the taller man’s space. They were a hair’s breath away from each other and Aomine was scowling, “What the hell do you mean ‘my fault’?”

Kagami smiled nervously, “You’re the one that tried to molest me on the couch. If you had come and sat down quietly, none of this would’ve happened.”

Aomine looked mad now, “Yeah? That doesn’t matter. In the end, you were the punk that threw me through the table.”

“It was an accident!”

“You still did it!”

Kagami groaned and ran a hand through his hair before his eyes widened with fear and understanding, “We’re screwed Aomine! Not just me and not just you, you think Akashi cares about any of that blame shit?! He’s gonna skin us and hang us over his fireplace and…”

Aomine groaned and swiftly moved towards the nearest wall clenching his fist and getting into position to punch it spurring Kagami to yell at him to stop causing collateral damage and that they definitely didn’t need to add a dent to the wall on their list of entertainment room sins.

Aomine curled onto the floor and put his head between his knees, mimicking the foetal position, “Why the fuck did you kick me off of the couch, huh? I just finished healing from that last tantrum and now he’s gonna do it again and I should’ve told Kagami that I loved him and I should’ve told Satsuki that her boobs were always the best…”

After the Satsuki line Kagami slapped him, “Listen! We need to get moving! Let’s grab our passports and head to the immigration office! From here on out you’re Christian Grey and I’m Charles Grey, I’ll go get my-“

“I’m back everyone. Kurokocchi, I brought back that box set you wanted.”

Aomine and Kagami looked at each other briefly before twin Cheshire grins fell upon their faces, “Kise, we’re in here!”

The blonde pilot made his way comfortably to the entertainment room, the loud suitcase rolling loudly against the tiled floors giving him away. He walked through the doorway before stopping to smile at the only two inhabitants of the room, “Where’s everyone else?”

Aomine stood in front of the broken mess while Kagami spoke to the rather tired and jet-lagged blonde. “Kuroko, Murasakibara and Akashi are at work, Midorima is out shopping. Welcome back, wanna watch a movie?”

The droopy blonde smiled tiredly before shaking his head, “Nah, I’m going to go sleep. It’s been a while since I slept in a people’s bed.”

Kise looked down at his feet and noticed a large shard and picked it up holding it to the window light, he didn’t hear the subtle clicking of a camera behind him as he moved towards the broken table, glass crunching under his sneakers and he moved toward the half-broken frame of the coffee table. He groaned and put the shard down before looking exasperatedly back at the two culprits, who looked rather pleased with themselves, “Akashicchi is going to kill the both of you, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi do I even want to… you know what, I’m going to sleep, I’m too tired for this. Good night and good luck.”

As Kise walked slowly out of the room he turned around and glared at Kagami and Aomine, the temperature lowering ever so slightly as the blonde scowled, “And sweep it up. You’ll kill someone.”

The door closed and Kagami leaned over to Aomine ever so slightly, “Remind me to don’t piss him off. Ever.”

* * *

 

  

Later that night, Kise Ryouta found himself being woken up rather violently from bed and to the face of one, extremely pissed off Akashi Seijuurou.

“Akashicchi… what’s wrong…?”

The heterochromic male held up a small phone screen that showed Kise holding up a shard in front of a broken table with a shocked expression on his face.

“Care to explain what this is, Ryouta?”

The blonde growled in the back of his throat, “The broken coffee table.”

Akashi pushed the screen into his face, “Really, so much collateral damage on your first day back? Missed me that much, huh?”

Kise groaned and ran a hand through his hair, “Listen, Akashicchi, I have a really good explanation for this, just… let me sleep. Please?”

Amber eyes glinted slightly before he snorted, “Very well, you shall have a grace period of seven hours. I will return with Shintarou at the end of said grace period.”

Kise nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose before spotting a speck of bright blood crimson hair from his doorway. And it wasn’t Akashi.

* * *

 

 

 Aomine groaned as he held his pillow to his body while Kagami paced around their bedroom.

“Do you think it worked?”

Kagami was about to reply when a small note slipped into the room from underneath the door. The red head stopped before slowly moving towards the door to retrieve the piece of electric yellow stencil paper.

He opened it up before promptly squeaking and throwing it to Aomine. The bluenette read it before cursing his luck. Kagami looked at Aomine, “We’re screwed, Ahomine! What are we gonna do?!”

The blue eyed male stretched across the bed and grabbed the car keys and sunglasses that lay on the bedside table. He placed the sunglasses on and stretched his neck and feet before swiftly picking up his leather coat.

“Who’s ‘Ahomine’ my name is Christian.”

* * *

 

 


	2. The Case of Pervert's Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya, Kise can't help it if his fab is noticed by others in his direct vicinity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone~! Well, here’s another one of these… things. I don’t know what they’re called, ficlets? Drabbles? Oneshots? They’re something, I guess. Anyway, enjoy my newest instalment on the torturment of Kise Ryouta~
> 
> Disclaimer: Kise Ryouta isn’t mine. It’s a beautifully one-sided relationship

Kise Ryouta was a very simple, hard-working man. He worked earnestly from 8 to whatever-the-hell time his manager decided would be good for him to stop, didn’t do drugs, was only arrested once (French prison isn’t as bad as it sounds) and was extremely faithful to his one and only Kurokocchi. All in all, Kise Ryouta could say with the utmost certainty that he did _not_ deserve to be in this situation at this moment.

His co-worker for this shoot was the very famous, apparently very frisky Kousuke Kirito, a male actor and one of the most controversial. Really, it was career suicide for his basket case of a manager to have signed him up for this.

As of this moment, i.e. right now, Kise was currently being groped discreetly while the two were posing. The blonde honestly was way beyond wanting to burst into comical tears and was slowly reaching the realm of ‘let’s kill him before anyone sees’ because, knowing his luck, Kuroko would choose today to bring him lunch.

Lunch time was in five minutes.

“Okay, perfect! Kousuke, Kise, lunch!”

The blonde model breathed out in relief before sprinting to his changing room to hide from Kirito, who he was certain, was right behind him. However, before he could reach the golden painted door with the pink star that proudly proclaimed ‘Kise Ryouta’ in bold black, a strong hand, probably as strong as Aomine’s, grabbed his elbow and he was met with the smirking bold green eyes of Kirito. The silverette grinned down at Kise (sadly he was a couple inches taller than Kise) before pulling him towards the lunch table, “We’re having lunch together, Kise-san.”

Kise groaned inwardly before glancing at the clock. Kuroko was a very punctual and consistent person; he came to his set, wherever it was, at exactly twelve each time and he did so without fail. It was 11:57, he was running out of time.

“Um, Kousuke-san, I actually have plans with my _lover_ and-“

Suddenly Kise found a ringed forefinger at his lips, silencing him and Kirito’s irritated eyes glaring down at him, “Now, now, we’re at work. Pleasure and business don’t mix, right? Besides, what your lover doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.”

Kise was painfully close to snapping now; he could feel his mental rope slowly breaking with every slow tick of the second hand on the clock on the far wall and there was never a time he wished for the power of Ignite Pass more than now. Unfortunately, this place was literally crawling with cameramen and paparazzi and maiming a co-worker, especially a well-known one, no matter how sleazy, wasn’t good for his image or his lifestyle, so he continued _trying_ to be polite.

“Uh, Kirito-san, why is your finger on my, okay why are you so-“

Kise’s amber eyes widened with disgust, surprise and disbelief as his mouth was filled with the taste of mint gum, Listerine and something weirdly bitter.

By this point, Kise’s mind was blank.

Completely _**blank,**_ and, oh God, his tongue was fucking gross and that pretty much sealed the deal for him. He was not working with this pervert of a-

“Ryouta-kun, I brought…”

Oh Kami he was screwed in every position possible right now.

Unfortunately, his body still wouldn’t comply with his wishes, ‘recovering from sexual assault’ his mind helpfully supplied and that left Kirito to confront a rather pissed off Kuroko Tetsuya.

Time had been very, _very_ kind to Tetsuya, no longer was he short and slim but he had grown taller, just a bit shorter than Akashi and he had filled out beautifully, years of hard training packing his muscles tightly with compressed muscles, Midorima often said that he had a swimmer’s body.

His jaw was set tightly and his eyes were just as blank and inexpressive as they’d always been, however, with time, he had learned to perfect his presence, and right now it was positively _stifling_.

“So this is Kise Ryouta’s mysterious lover. Cute. I prefer blondes though.”

Kirito then had the audacity to throw his arm around Kise’s neck like he was familiar with him, which made Kise flinch and finally ( _FINALLY_ ) regain control over his body and mouth.

“I swear it’s not what it looks like Kurokocchi, he’s just perverted-ssu. I tried to tell him that I was taken but he just wouldn’t-“

“Please keep quiet, Kise-kun.”

Kise immediately shuddered and shut his mouth; Kuroko hadn’t referred to him as ‘Kise-kun’ since before they had gotten together officially. It hurt.

Kuroko then stiffly placed the bento lunch he had been carrying on the floor next to his feet and took off the yellow chick apron that was still around him from his time at Kindergarten. He folded it slowly, deliberately, before walking up to Kirito.

The silver haired man grinned menacingly before frowning as Kise punched him squarely in the arm and skittering to the nearby fountain to wash the ‘Kousuke’ from his mouth.

“Anonymous-san, may I ask why you were kissing my boyfriend?”

Kirito’s grin widened, “Simple it was becau-“

The bright blue of an Ignite Pass enhanced punch burned briefly before Kirito was halfway across the room and still pitching.

“Your argument is invalid, Anonymous-san.”

Kuroko then purposefully strode back to his discarded apron and boxed lunch before looking blankly at Kise, “Have fun at Aomine-kun’s tonight, Kise-kun.”

Kise couldn’t believe his ears. It wasn’t even his fault! That pervert Kirito is to blame, All him, no Kise!

He wanted to shout that at his lover before a thought crossed his mind.

“Can I at least still have-“

“Enjoy your takeout, Kise-san.”

Kise Ryouta couldn’t help the tear that escaped his eye at that cold statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Ki-chan, don’t worry, Eren will hug you better~!
> 
> I’m sorry, but I enjoy Kise too much to have passed this up, I’m pretty sure that as the GoM grew and matured, they would all grow new habits and such and it’s one of my personal favourite headcanons to believe that Tetsu-chan would have a last minute growth spurt and be rewarded for some of his effort.
> 
> Even if it wasn’t much.
> 
> Kirito Kousuke was a fun little character to think up and if you want a visual aide, think of Sephiroth with shoulder-length hair in Sora from Kingdom Heart’s hairstyle. Anyway, that’s all from me, so see ya next time
> 
> -Eren~


	3. The Clumsy Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or alternatively, how NOT to bondage.
> 
>  
> 
> Kise, why???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up! I bet you guys didn’t expect another update so soon, huh? Blame Proliferated-san who gave me this literal GOLDEN idea for a continuation of The Case of Pervert’s Syndrome, just, God, I love Kise’s clumsy so much.
> 
> In other news, I am making this an unrelated thing, so this is probably just a little exception since I am a huge fan of KiKuro lovin’. I’m no good at smut yet though, so you’ll probably get that at another time, if ever…
> 
> Disclaimer: Uhh… I’m listening to Hashiyan and Amatsuki while crying over my failure at life… I don’t think I own Kuroko no Basuke.

The lights were dim, the soft glow caressing the lithe muscles that were currently tensed over his own bound frame. He felt a bit nervous, as he often did whenever he and his child of a boyfriend did this kind of thing, however the reassuring kisses that were slowly, gently, _teasingly_ peppered down his neck and shoulders were enough to keep him grounded to this plain of existence. The chains rattled and shook ever so often, only when he moved, creating a weird atmosphere that sent shivers down his spine. It still genuinely surprised him that Kise kept chains-real, authentic stainless steel chains and cuffs- in his closet of all places but he had insisted that they were props from a certain R-rated shoot that he had to pose for and the manager had let him keep the props. His thoughts were suddenly placed on hold as a small moan threatened to spill from his mouth, Kise was licking a trail down his chest and suddenly he was hot-burning- goosebumps rising on his skin.

A small exhale spread like dry ice over his perk pink nipple, sending shivers down his spine. He could feel the smirk, he didn’t need to see the blonde’s face to know that he was taking nothing but the greatest pleasure in worshipping his body, but to be rather frank, Kuroko wasn’t in the teasing mood. He had spent damn near two weeks fasting from _his_  Ryouta’s sinful lips and _his_ Ryouta’s lust filled touches and passionate eyes that ate him alive with the slightest glance, really, half of the reason why he was so insistent on the blindfold was because he would probably cum from nothing but staring into those raw, animalistic eyes.

Kise was grinning now, he knew, he could feel the blonde’s perfect teeth grazing against his nipple as he slowly swallowed the pink bud while calmly, sluggishly, playing with his other. His pierced tongue (god he was wearing the piercing tonight) laving rather lethargically over his nipple, almost like he had all the time in the world to simply lay here and nip at Kuroko.

The bluenette in question was feeling rather conflicted. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than for Kise to lay there and slowly drive him insane with want and lust, but, on the other hand, he was halfway there and his hard-on was so painful, he just wanted to get it over with. Kise had begun blowing at his nipple, a small, heavy sound forming at the back of his throat before he actually opened his mouth to speak.

“I’d like to hear you speak, Tetsuyacchi.”

His voice was a mess, deep and guttural with want, yet gentle and sinful enough to make Kuroko want to bear his all out in front of this man in front of him. Kise readjusted himself, his face in between Kuroko’s milky legs as he nosed at his thighs lightly as the universal sign to open up. He chuckled softly under his breath, “Let me hear you, alright Tetsuyacchi?”

Kuroko didn’t know what to expect, probably soft, passionate kisses and nips on his inner thigh, or maybe more body worship, the blonde licking a trail of straight fire from his weeping dick to his toes and back, but he definitely didn’t expect to feel Kise’s tongue sliding past those lips to caress his dick with a gentle, reverend fervour that did absolutely nothing but fan the incredible fire burning in his stomach.

“Ki-Kise-kun…”

He suddenly felt a sharp prick of pain that mixed closely with pleasure to form a strange tingle in his toes. The blonde model had _bitten_ him, a soft warning nibble, a taste of what would happen  if he continued calling him by his last name.

“Tetsuyacchi, don’t call me that name again.”

Kuroko was beginning to panic slightly, he couldn’t feel Kise’s body heat anymore. It was as if he had gotten off of the bed or disappeared into thin air, but then there was a comforting hand on his leg and he could feel the pads of Kise’s fingers trailing up and down his expanse of skin, skirting around the one place he wanted touched the most as they continued down their path of liquid pleasure.

“Ne, Tetsuyacchi, can I see your eyes?”

Kuroko swallowed, he was getting impatient. Kise’s hand had stopped right above his dick, and he was stroking the area like it was a kitten, Kuroko was sure that he would implode or something, he had already had to go without Kise’s presence for so long, now he was being teased by the absolute king of the trade.

“Please touch me.”

He heard a small hum, it sounded rather close to his ears and he was proven correct when Kise had bitten into his ear, a growl tearing from his throat and reverberating in Kuroko’s fuzzy mind, “I don’t know who you’re talking to.”

Kuroko wanted to hit something, or probably hold onto and squeeze something. He pulled rather heavily at the chains restraining him, the rattling causing Kise to flinch above him before the blonde swallowed and leaned back down to the bluenette’s ear, “Do you want to touch me?”

Kuroko wanted to cry in frustration, he knew, _fucking knew_ , that the blonde was simply having fun at his own sexual expense but he wanted to be fucked and get it over with. He stopped struggling for a bit before deciding that playing along really was his own chance. He exhaled softly before moaning as a hand finally gripped at his cock.

“Y-Yes, ah…”

Had Kise given up? Was he going to get to cum for the first time in weeks?

His hopes were dashed as the large hand gripped the base of his cock, literally insuring that he wasn’t going to cum until he called the blonde by his name. He could feel Kise’s small growl in his ear, before his ear was being worried between Kise’s teeth once more, “Yes who?”

Kuroko groaned as his dick was pumped at a pace that was _far too slow_ for him to even begin processing what was going on around him before the hand sat comfortably at the base of his cock once more. Kise gripped at the organ rather harshly, “ _Yes who, Tetsuya?”_

There was the voice. Heavy with desire and about three different kinds of sin that really didn’t comfort Kuroko any more than his teasing voice did, but did successfully unhinge the normally stoic man even more than he already was. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He rattled the chains with renewed vigour, he wanted to touch that soft blonde hair and see those hazy amber eyes and finally get fucked like a red-light district whore.

“Ryouta… Ryouta… Ryou- _tah_! Un-tie me, I want t-to touch you,”

He heard a rather husky chuckle and felt a soft kiss on his ear, the same ear that had previously been worried red.

“All you had to do was ask.”

Kise quickly moved his hands to untie the blindfold around his face, the dark silk finally freeing the beautifully dilated eyes, with pupils blown so wide that only a sliver of teal was visible, for Kise to see freely. He licked his lips, the glint of his piercing making anticipation blossom even more in his belly. Kise then promptly stood up to retrieve the key that held Kuroko’s hands fast to above the bed.

Kuroko followed the model’s sweaty body around the room as he attempted to remember where he placed the key, checking the nightstand and shelves before nervously turning around to face his impatient lover.

He scratched the back of his neck with a small sheepish smile on his face before looking at Kuroko, “Tetsuyacchi, I can’t find the key in the dark.”

And with that simple sentence, the atmosphere was instantly converted, Kuroko narrowed his eyes, “Define ‘can’t find in the dark’ Ryouta-kun.”

Kise clicked his tongue, “Ah, I think I threw it somewhere at the beginning.”

Kuroko was back to being impassive, “Then please turn the lights on and locate it, my hands are beginning to hurt.”

Kise immediately flew to the light switch and was searching like a madman. He checked under their discarded clothes and inside of their tossed shoes. He looked under the beds and within the folds of the sheets, before diving under the bed to check there and returning empty handed. Another evening ruined, it would seem.

“I can’t find it Tetsuyacchi!”

Kuroko was over it, he simply wanted to take a bath and go to bed. Probably watch a stupid movie and call Himuro-san to mourn their woefully inept boyfriends. Maybe he could call Akashi-kun, the redhead had recently officially steeled down with Furihata-kun after all, he could always check up on them. The bluenette adjusted his body before groaning under his breath and calling Kise, “Please get Aomine-kun to come help.”

.

.

.

In the end, Aomine was the one that found the key, which was underneath the pile of untouched condoms on their nightstand. Kuroko was unchained and fled to the adjoining bathroom to marinate in the water for a couple hours while Aomine dragged Kise out of his home to spend the night with himself and Kagami since the two were currently unable to touch each other due to an on-going bet between the both.

Kise Ryouta, self-proclaimed hard worker and honest lover, had once again, failed at his greatest and most difficult challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then he spent the rest of his life in Aomine’s living room with Delta the sassy Dorito chip and Aloe the collected broken chopstick..  
> Oh God what am I doing with my life????


	4. The Day Murasakibara Atsushi got Ill Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See this? This is why Kise isn't a doctor.
> 
> Alternatively titled: Aomine to the rescue. (AGAIN!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~! Eren’s back again and let’s get this thing started~!
> 
> It recently dawned on me that I have neglected to write a chapter of this with my favourite character, Murasakibara Atsushi. I’m not sorry, I have a huge soft spot for this gentle (unless provoked) giant with the chocolate bar obsession. I love his boyfriend Tatsuya even more; they are rather adorable together no? 
> 
> *sigh* Let’s see how Kise manages to mess this up…
> 
> Disclaimer: Does Kise have long hair? Does Kise like strawberry jam? Is Kise half angel with some sort of history with Excalibur? Do I look like I own him

Atsushi woke up feeling rather weird. It started off as a small tickle in the back of his throat that became an irritating cough during breakfast. His chest was a bit achy too, making his deep, rumbly coughs sound a bit like a truck sputtering in wet cement.  Tatsuya had given him a stern glare while he was getting ready to leave for the bakery, telling him that if he felt light-headed or if his cough worsened to let Takao take over the shop for the rest of the day and come home.

Looking back, the purple haired giant probably should’ve taken his advice to heart.

During the course of the day, his 7’’1 (he had stopped growing at that height) frame had bumped into many various walls, pans and saucers causing slight quivers throughout the kitchen area of his shop. He had to stop cooking multiple times due to his vision blurring or his head throbbing so badly that he lost his balance for brief periods of time. Takao actually had to _drag_ him to the back room where there was a large bedroom set up for times just like this, when his body was unresponsive or when he got, Kami-forbid, sick.

Oh yeah, the Kiseki no Sedai weren’t immune from the cold, they all got sick and it was a pain in the ass when they did. Aomine suffered from fevers and awful hallucination periods that once made him mistake Akashi for Satsuki, Akashi suffered from chills and nausea that was enough to make him jealous of pregnant women as well as no control over his uh… other side so to speak, Kise’s symptoms were probably the strangest, nausea, lethargy, a really awful dry cough, congestion, diarrhoea and tons of other symptoms that made him a pain to take care of, Kuroko got dizzy spells and muscle weakness along with high fevers and temperature drops.  The only person whose illness was never as bad as the rest of them was Midorima who was convinced that it was because Oha-Asa’s lucky item lessened the effects of his illness, the lucky four-eyed bastard never got worse than a sneeze and a couple sniffles, a fever if he was particularly unlucky. His periods of illness never lasted more than two days either, provided he got sleep and antibiotics, of course. Murasakibara himself suffered from muscle aches and migraines. Yeah, not the worst of symptoms, but he had been on his feet after his body had chosen against it, he would be lucky not to be coughing up half of his lung in the morning.

Takao had left the room a couple minutes earlier, something about calling Himuro-kun to get him which made Atsushi wince a bit since he knew that his lover had advised against going to work today.  He took a deep breath; he could still smell the mingling scents of breads and freshly made puffs, mixing wonderfully with the scent of freshly baked chocolate cake and meet buns.

He was out like a well-doused fire by the time Tatsuya found him, sweating buckets like he was in a summer heat surge while shivering like he forgot his jacket in the autumn months.

* * *

 

The next couple of days were spent with him on strict doctor’s order to not leave his bed for more than a couple hours, if so much, each day, provided he had the energy or will to move at all. Tatsuya was mothering him more than his actually mother ever had, spoon-feeding him and changing his moist towel and swapping out the curtains in their master bedroom since his migraines had decided to hit him full force this time around. He was glad, really, but he probably shouldn’t have expected less when he opened his bleary violet eyes on the fifth day to two heads of crimson and one of dark blue.

Akashi was sitting bedside, stroking his damp hair with that weird maternal face that he adopted whenever one of his ‘ducklings’ got injured (it was also the face of protective instinct, so, another name for the calm before the storm) while Kagami was holding onto rather large children’s balloons that screamed ‘Kise’, they had ‘Get well soon, Murasakicchi!’ on them as well, so that was a giveaway. Aomine looked like he wanted to get swallowed up by the walls, with his hands covering his mouth and nose even though Murasakibara could see the sterile white doctor’s mask from even this distance. The bluenette was even wearing white latex gloves.

The sick giant turned his gaze back to Akashi before wincing slightly at the light that was peeking through the doorway, “Aka-chin? Mine-chin? Kaga-chin? Why are you all here?”

Akashi, who was probably the only viable one to speak at this moment, chuckled a bit before getting up from the bed, “We came as messengers. We know how bad it can get so we brought get well gifts from the rest of the team, we’ll be gone as soon as Taiga finishes arranging them.”

It was weird, they hadn’t played together as a ‘team’ since way back in middle school, but it felt weird to call their group anything but a team. Atsushi adopted this weirdly hopeful look on his face, like a child that had been told that he could get his favourite food for dinner, “Did Aka-chin bring chocolate?”

The red head huffed in thinly veiled amusement, “For Tatsuya to castrate me? No, we didn’t bring food.”

Another reason why Murasakibara despised being ill, chocolate and caramel tended to make his migraines worse, so Tatsuya ensured that he couldn’t sneak any sweets while bedridden and it was making him rather moody.

Akashi dusted off his jeans while Kagami finished arranging the presents before Aomine was out of the door a slightly muffled ‘get better’ wafting through the air. The two redheads left together, Akashi and, surprisingly Kagami wishing him good luck with his illness.

A small smile wormed its way onto Atsushi’s face as he stared at the arrangements huffing at the loud blonde’s taste in décor before closing his eyes as another fit of coughs shook his frame.

.

.

.

It would be two more days until Kise himself would visit Murasakibara. The purple haired man woke up his honey eyes staring down at him with a goofy grin plastered on his face and his blonde hair tied up in a silky red bandana. The blonde was also wearing an apron and his newly prescribed glasses that slipped down every so often when he moved. He loudly proclaimed that he was tasked with taking care of the sick giant until Tatsuya returned from shopping.

He was promptly backhanded by a grumpy Murasakibara, as his loud voice had aggravated his growing headache. The blow had rung out clearly in the morning, too, the surprise of actually being _hit_ stinging more than the blow itself, Murasakibara’s heavy morning glare was enough to scare Kise ramrod straight too, forcing himself to not yelp in pain and risk getting hit again. Murasakibara’s morning voice was heavy and gruff, the cold on his chest giving it a scratchy quality but his orders were loud and clear. With a rather terrifying glare and a dripping nose he harshly whispered, “Don’t interrupt my naps, Kise-chin.”

Kise wanted to retort, he really wanted to say that Tatsuya wouldn’t be here for the majority of the day, but he had no choice _but_ to wait. Atsushi wasn’t hearing it.

The blonde then set to work on the list of rules Tatsuya had given him to follow, the first one being ‘Don’t get distracted’ and the second being ‘Don’t deviate from instructions’, his first order of the day was to change Atsushi’s napkins, but quite honestly, he didn’t want to go back into the room until Murasakibara had woken up on his own accord, so he wisely skipped that one.

‘Make tofu soup. Ensure that there are no tofu bits, it upsets his stomach.’

Kise grinned, he could do that one easy squeezy, his tofu always ended up mashed anyway!

* * *

 

Two hours and three bags of tofu later, Kise stood in front of the master bedroom door covered in flour and bits of various vegetables, a bowl of warm soup in his hands and a smile of satisfaction on his face. He had made sure that it wasn’t hot so that the grouchy over-sized baby could eat it comfortably and he himself had made sure that the soup was edible. He opened the door slowly before walking into the room and placing the bowl on the nearby nightstand. He cautiously raised his finger before pressing down slightly on one large shoulder and being rather skittish when the figure shivered a bit before turning around.

One droopier-than-usual eye stared at him from below the sheets, before the large man sat up with slight difficulty, propping himself up on the numerous pillow that lay on the large king sized bed. He rubbed one eye slowly before sneezing and looking at Kise, a large smile crossing his lips when he saw the blonde haired man, “Kise-chin! When did you get here?”

His drawl was lazy and unhurried, his voice heavy with sickness and a lethargy that was undeniably Murasakibara.

Kise sweat-dropped, so… he couldn’t even remember nearly giving the model a concussion?

Nice. Very nice.

He brought the soup up and rested it on Atsushi’s legs, pulling a chair and looking at the purple haired man expectantly, Tatsuya’s instructions had said to not leave him until he had eaten at least half of the bowl. The purple-haired man simply stared at the bowl of light cream liquid with a confused puppy face; honestly, Kise could see the question marks over his head.

“Ah, is there something wrong with the soup, Murasakibaracchi?”

The purple haired man scratched his eye slowly before he turned to Kise with a small frown on his face and the bowl of soup in his hands. He looked at Kise straight in the eyes and tilted his head, snot dripping lightly from his nose, “Tatsu-chan usually spoon feeds me.”

Kise was very sure he had never heard such an awkward silence in his life. That tumbleweed and cricket definitely weren’t imagined.

The blonde found himself in a rather interesting conundrum, he looked back at Murasakibara and shivered a bit, he looked completely and utterly expectant. Like waiting on Kise to feed him was one of the most natural things in the entire world… then again, this is Murasakibara Atsushi, and normal has never been his forte…

Kise sighed heavily, he agreed to take care of Murasakibaracchi, even if it would kill him, and he was a man of his word.

.

.

.

Naturally after the first bite, when Atsushi had nearly swallowed his hand whole, he was rather afraid to try again.

* * *

Kise was almost ready to cry. It wasn’t even lunch time and he was already ready to phone a friend for help. He had finally been able to give Murasakibara his pills (“No! They taste like strawberry! I hate strawberry!”) and was ready to go onto his next task for the day.

He pulled out the list that he had been following so meticulously and stopped dead in his tracks at the next item on the list.

‘ _ ~~Make tofu soup,. Ensure that there are no tofu bits, it upsets his stomach’~~_

_~~‘Give Atsushi his pills. The strawberry gummy ones, it’ll keep him entertained until he falls asleep.’~~ _

_‘Give him a sponge bath.’_

Give him a **_SPONGE BATH_**.

Kise groaned loudly, this was going to be a long day, wasn’t it?

.

.

.

Breaking away from his crimson haired lover’s grip, one Aomine Daiki sneezed rather violently; he had a terrible feeling….

_TBC…_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬haha! How’s that for cliffhanger?
> 
> Anyway, this has already passed 2K words and I vowed to myself that I would make them pass one thousand five hundred, I’m nearly six hundred words overboard!
> 
> Ahhh, I hope you guys enjoy this and take this as a lesson children, Kise Ryouta is a certified Pilot and Model, he did not, nor will he ever (at least in this fic… thing) take medical lessons. 
> 
> Bye for now, Eren~~


End file.
